


'Til Death Us Do Part

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [62]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Death, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Holding On, M/M, Miracles, hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: "Nobody knows how to say goodbyeIt seems so easy 'til you try"





	'Til Death Us Do Part

The evacuation siren broke through Spock’s grief. He had to leave. Leave the doctor…

He hesitated. It wasn’t logical. The human was dead.

And yet…

Spock cradled the limp form against him in the escape pod, offering what protection he could on the bumpy journey.

Circuits sparked at they fell too fast through the atmosphere and Spock buried his face in messy brown hair as the craft landed roughly.

He held on tightly as electricity arced, feeling the jolt as it passed through flesh.

A gasp drew his attention.

“Spock?”

Confused blue eyes blinked at him.

Spock burst into tears.


End file.
